callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Sights
]] Iron Sights, are used to assist the user in aiming and are included on all portable guns in the Call of Duty series except for the Flammenwerfer 35 in Call of Duty: United Offensive, the Ranger in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and the Death Machine, Thundergun and Ballistic Knife in Call of Duty: Black Ops. On certain guns, the iron sight can partially obstruct the players view, and as a result some players prefer to use different optics on said guns. Iron sights are present on nearly all in-game ballistic weapons. Iron sights are vital for killing an enemy at long range as "hip firing" is inaccurate at most ranges greater than about ten to twenty-five yards. Conversely, at very close range, aiming down the sights can be impractical, as a result of the additional time it takes to bring the sights to bear, make tracking fast moving targets harder, and recoil has a large effect on point of aim. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, there are two substitutes for iron sights: the ACOG Scope and the Red Dot Sight, which are unlocked by killing a certain number of enemies. 25 kills on assault rifles, LMGs, SMGs and shotguns earns a red dot sight, and 150 kills on assault rifles, LMGs and SMGs, or 100 kills on sniper rifles, unlocks the ACOG Scope. The singleplayer campaign also features weapons with Holographic Sights, which are similar to Red Dot Sights. In Call of Duty: World at War, there are three substitutes for iron sights: the Telescopic Sight,the Sniper Scope and the Aperture Sight. All three are unlocked after having completed challenges that require kill counts. It takes 75 kills for Rifles and SMGs to earn the Aperture Sight. The Telescopic Sight is only available for the Gewehr 43, SVT-40, FG42 and STG-44. It is earned by achieving 75 kills with the FG42 and 150 kills with the SVT-40, Gewehr 43 and STG-44. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there are several substitutes for iron sights: the Red Dot Sight (MARS Sight on the TAR-21 and Integrated RDS on the F2000), the Holographic Sight, the ACOG Scope (The SUSAT on the L86 LSW), and the Thermal scope. The Red Dot Sight is unlocked after getting a certain amount of kills for the gun, 25 for most, but for others, 10. The ACOG scope is unlocked after 150 kills with the weapon, the Holographic sight is obtained after 60 kills while looking down the Red Dot Sight of that weapon, and the Thermal Scope is unlocked after 20 kills while aiming down the ACOG scope. In Black Ops, there are 6 substitute for iron sights; the Red Dot Sight, the Reflex Sight, the ACOG Scope (occasionally appears as a Swarovski Scope on the AUG or a SUSAT on the Enfield or L96A1), the Infared scope and the Variable Zoom. However, there are many different variations to the Red Dot sight and the Reflex Sight, as the shape and color of the dot and the color of the lens can be altered. On certain handguns, the iron sights can be upgraded. Gallery M9 iron 6.png|The iron sights of the M9, painted with tritium, to allow better vision in the dark. File:Ironsight.jpg|The M1 Garand's iron sights in Call of Duty: World at War. File:AK-47_Iron_6.jpg|The AK-47's iron sights in Modern Warfare 2 File:M1911iron_2.png|The M1911's iron sights in Call of Duty 2 MP40 iron FH.PNG|The MP40's iron sights in Call Of Duty: Finest Hour Ppshiron 1.png|Iron sights on the PPSh-41 RayGunSight.jpg|The Ray Gun's iron sight in Black Ops CZ75upgradedsights.jpg|A CZ75 with Upgraded Iron sights in Black Ops TAR-21 Iron Sight.jpg|The TAR-21's iron sight Trivia *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' is the first game that allows upgrading the existing iron sights on weapons, though it is only available to pistols. *In many games, there are glitches that misalign the iron sights in-game. Examples like for example, the MG4 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the iron sights on several weapons (the famas, aug, and g11) have an easter egg that says three arc firearms at the bottom of the front sight. See also *ACOG scope *Telescopic Sight *Red Dot Sight *Aperture Sight *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *Swarovski Scope *Reflex *Infrared Scope *Upgraded Iron Sights Category:Weapons